lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darth tom
I know There is nothing more I can do, if you want I can make you Admin if you have any ideas-- 15:03, 27 May 2008 (UTC) You are now admin-- 15:27, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, there is, LOTR Fanon:Policies Someone must have taken it off. Not very good at this point Evil was an admin and he just quit for some reason.-- 15:47, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Categorization Policy I was wondering, I don't think we need categorization policy for a while when we get more users, It would be a little easier then.-- 14:54, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I agree! Darth Craetor 05:58, 11 August 2008 (UTC) New skin Hi -- You may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Quartz skin, and we'd like to switch you over to Monaco. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: You can also make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wiki, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wiki. You can see more examples here. Any admin can set the scheme -- just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme, you'll need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! -- Danny (talk) 18:30, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- I haven't heard from you, so I'm going to switch the wiki over to Monaco. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Danny (talk) 18:02, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hm. Lemme think for one moment. A sadistic, restricting, horrible skin? Bleuch no. The skin will be changed back later tonight. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 18:49, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, we don't support the Quartz skin anymore -- that's why we're moving wikis over to Monaco. So you won't be able to change it back. I'm sorry you don't like it -- I wrote to you so that I could help you modify things to be more to your liking. It always takes a little while to get used to a new skin; I know how jarring it can be. If you tell me specifically what you don't like about Monaco, then I can help you customize the skin. -- Danny (talk) 19:44, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Hey! What kind've blunt weapon would another dark lord use? Darth Craetor 05:57, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Again Is it possible to have an individual that is half dead and half wraith? Darth Craetor 01:22, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Could i have your opinion please? I'm having trouble deciding on a name for a balrog i want to create, I am planning on having him occupying the Dark Land after the Fall of Morgoth. Heres some names: Helluil, frost embers; Hellur, frost fire; Duruil, dark embers; Durur, dark fire. And heres some title names: Belainrenuil, god of embers; Gwanathuil, act of dying embers; HirrenDurtaleth, Lord of the Dark Land. I also have a picture for my character too. http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Image:Per_%C3%98yvind_Haagensen_-_High-Captain_of_Angband.jpg. Please Contact me on my talk page on this wikia or Star Wars Fanon thank you. Darth Craetor 04:05, 23 January 2009 (UTC) *I have another title name: Bauglirrenur, tyrant of fire. Darth Craetor 21:44, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Um... Nevermind, I got an opinion from somebody else. Sorry about that message on SW Fanon, but I just thought... Nevermind. Well, bye then. Darth Craetor 18:18, 24 January 2009 (UTC) *Sorry, I'm trying not to be annoying or anything. I apologize. Darth Craetor 18:42, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Redirection How do you redirect something to a page? - [[User:Darth Craetor||'Darth Craetor']] (talk) ( ) 02:54, 26 May 2009 (UTC)